The Bounce Lounge
by SuperAwesomeNachos
Summary: Welcome to the Bounce Lounge! Here you'll follow the lives of Star and Marco through countless one-shots! Ranging from all genres, read all about our favourite duo; the Magical Princess of Mewni and the Safe Kid!
1. The Smoothie Challenge

**The Smoothie Challenge**

"Ha ha ha ha! He threw up!" A blonde girl laughed as she continued to watch a video. It was no other than Star Butterfly who was sitting on the couch upside down. She was watching some sort of video on Marco's phone. Whatever it was, it was making the princess laugh her head off.

"Ugh! There it is! I was looking for it everywhere." Marco walked over and was about to grab his phone. Instead he paused and looked at the screen. "Smoothie challenge? What's that?"

This made Star gasp. "Only the best thing I've seen on Earth! We HAVE to try it!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I still don't know what's going on." Star rolled her eyes at Marco.

"Seriously Marco? Sometimes I wonder if you have a full grasp on Earth." Marco only ignored that comment and listened on what the girl was saying. "Well it's a challenge where you take ten good ingredients and ten bad ingredients, and write them down on little pieces of paper. Then you pick them until you're out of slips of paper. You then put your ingredients in a magic food crusher and drink it all up! No matter how gross it is, you have to try it and each other's. Doesn't that sound like a blast?!" Star finished explaining with a huge smile.

"I guess so. I don't know if..."

"Too late to say no! I've already set up the kitchen for the challenge!"

Star danced into the kitchen pulling Marco along. She wasn't kidding. Many ingredients littered the counters followed by two blenders. There was also slips of paper with words written on them in a bowl. "Wow you really outdid yourself Star. I guess this means a lot to you." Marco said, with wide eyes scanning the room. "Yep! I can't wait anymore! Let's just do it!" Star pushed Marco over to his spot behind the counter, and she went to her spot.

"I'll pick first!" The blonde reached into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper. Her cerulean eyes glistened as she opened it up. "APPLE JUICE! I've always wanted to try apple juice!" Star happily clapped and did a little dance.

She paused. "Oops! I forgot the most important part!"

Lemonade was poured into both of their blenders. "The base of the smoothie!" She then poured some of the apple juice into it since she picked it. "Alright it's your turn Marco!" Star sang out looking way too enthusiastic. Marco reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip. "Peanut butter. Hey that's not bad!" He was glad not to get any gross ingredients.

The boy scooped a spoonful of the spread and plopped it in the blender. The way the peanut butter floated in the lemonade made him have second thoughts. Maybe Marco wasn't so lucky.

"I got oatmeal! Whatever that is." Star giggled and reached for the box labeled 'oatmeal'. She then dumped some into the glass and took a whiff of what she had so far. "This...smells...AMAZING!"

"Yeah! I got cake! Though I don't know if that would be good in a smoothie." Marco shrugged it off and put a slice into the blender. Peanut butter and cake mixed with lemonade now floated around. "I wish I got cake! You're so lucky, you've been getting all the good ones!" Star exclaimed, memorized by her friend's smoothie. "It really is just luck based." Marco said flatly and then motioned for Star to do her turn.

"Oranges!" Star squealed, her face lighting up in the process. Most of the food she picked was foreign to her. Now was the chance to try all of the new foods all at once. So now with a few slices of oranges in her blender, her smoothie was looking a bit revolting. Unlike Marco's which looked somewhat appealing to the eye.

Shuddering, Marco took another slip and read it with wide eyes. "Vinegar?! No way I'm eating this!" Star laughed out loud at this. "You're drinking it, not eating it. Now c'mon and put some in!" Since Marco didn't move a muscle, Star took initiative and poured it into his blender. She might of 'accidently' put too much in.

"My turn!" The girl quickly changed the subject and aggressively reached into the bowl. "Spinach! Sounds mystical!" She said, her smile still not faltering. Star wasted no time and took a spoon to the can of spinach. She then stirred around and scooped some into her blender. "This is going to taste amazing! Don't you think so Marco?"

Marco on the other hand tried his best to avoid looking at his friend's smoothie. Once she had put spinach in it, he knew it was going to taste and look revolting. "Marco, there's no need to be jealous of my smoothie! Yours looks good too!" Star patted Marco's back.

"If you say so." He weakly laughed and reached in for another ingredient. He found it cute how clueless Star could be when it came to Earth things. "Marco you got Oreo cookies!" Star yelled out right in his ear. "Ahhh! Okay!" Marco rubbed his ear as he grabbed a cookie and crumbled it up. "I really want to try yours as well! It looks amazing!" She swooned looking as if she were melting onto the floor.

Star then jumped back up off of the ground.

"Butter! Butter! I've got butter!" Star burst out randomly and popped some spoonfuls into her glass. "Sweet! Marshmallows!" Marco put a few in and gave his smoothie another inspection. So far it looked decent. The only bad thing he picked was vinegar.

"No. WAY. Pickles! I'm on fire today!"

"Hot sauce?! This won't be good."

"Caramel! Ooooohhhh!"

"Jello. I wonder if that'll be any good."

There was now only six items left. Marco seemed to be the only one out of the two who knew what tasted good, and what didn't.

'If I get Mustard, I might actually throw up.' Marco thought in his head.

'I want them all.' Star daydreamed while chewing on her wand.

"I'm going to go now!" The princess sang and dove in for a slip of paper. Once she read what was on the paper, it looked like she was about to explode. You could literally see it in her eyes. "Look Marco! I GOT CHOCOLATE SAUCE!" Star went all out and nearly poured the whole container in her smoothie. "I can't wait to drink it all up!" Her eyes would not stop sparkling.

Marco smiled at Star's lively energy as he picked another ingredient. His smile quickly faded. Onions. He got onions. "This is just great." The boy groaned as he reached for the cursed food. The smell of them was enough to make your eyes water. He didn't even want to begin with how they tasted. "It is great! Onions are adorable! I could just eat them up!" Star grinned elbowing Marco's side.

Once he put the food in his blender, Star went onto her turn. "Mustard! Coolio!" The girl grinned squeezing the yellow substance into the blender. Marco was relieved that he didn't get that ingredient. Onions were still bad but so far he was getting somewhat lucky. It felt like Star was getting most of the disgusting ones.

"Here goes nothing." Marco opened his piece of paper. "HOT DOGS?! Seriously?! Star, why would you pick hot dogs to go in a smoothie?" Marco was completely done with this. He was so not looking forward to choking down his smoothie now. "I'm sorry Marco but I didn't choose any of the ingredients, I just copied what the people did in that video." Star looked like she was about to burst out into fits of laughter. The look on her friend's face was priceless.

"Go ahead Marco, put your hot dogs in." She snickered rushing him along. Marco listened and hesitantly cut some up and put them in his smoothie. "And now...the grand finale!" Star cried out dramatically waving her arms around. "The final two ingredients! Who will get the last good one? And who will suffer with the last bad one? Oooooohhhhh!" Star slowly reached her hand in carefully. She took this very seriously. Now she picked a piece and brought it up to her. Peeling it open, her eyes scanned it swiftly.

"Canned beans! That's bad right?" Star asked with curiosity. Marco was quick to response. "Yes, especially in a smoothie." He somenly patted her back as if it was the end of an era. He felt badly for his magical friend. No one deserves to drink what she had to.

"I bet it'll all taste great together! What could go wrong? Am I right?" Star tried to be optimistic about the situation. "You could say that...I guess." Marco attempted to avoid her question and snatched the last piece. "Ice cream! This is perfect!"

So now the two had finished putting all of the foods they picked into their blenders. It was now time to blend it all together with the 'magic food crusher'.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Marco and Star pressed their buttons and watched the foods blend together. Marco's had a little trouble since he didn't have a lot of liquids in his unlike Star. "All finished!" Star concluded and took note of each other's drinks.

Marco's turned out to be super dark because of the cake and the cookies. Then again, the chunks of hot dogs were still visible which made him cringe. Star's looked horrifying. There were splotches of yellow here, and brown there. There was no denying it, it looked like a lumpy mess. No matter, Star still found her smoothie to be utterly godly.

"Let's test them out!" Star was first to pour her's into a cup and Marco followed. Now they both had to drink it and test each other's out as well. Marco took a whiff of his own and nearly gagged. He couldn't believe that he was going to drink his, and Star's! He was now questioning how this was 'fun'.

Locking eyes and nodding, the two took a swig of their drinks. Marco instantly ran to the sink and spat it out, while Star chugged some more. "Wow Marco! This stuff is great! I can totally taste the pickles and chocolate sauce in here!" Star said with a huge smile and drank some more. Marco wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "You actually like yours?" He asked in disbelief. "Pffft of course dummy! Why wouldn't I?" She then took Marco's cup out of his hand and took a sip.

"I LOVE yours too! The chunks of hot dog definitely make this an amazing experience." She handed her's to him now. "I'm not taking no for an answer! You HAVE to try my masterpiece!" Marco grabbed it unconvinced. Her smoothie looked like a cup of vomit. NO JOKE.

"You really want me to try it...don't you?" Star nodded with a gleaming smile. The magical princess really thought her smoothie was top notch.

Shutting his eyes closed tightly, Marco took one final breath before gulping her smoothie. In an instant, he choked on it. It was utterly revolting! It killed every single taste bud the poor boy had left! He didn't know what to do next! Spit it out and hurt his best friend's feelings, or suck it up and swallow the vomit inducing smoothie.

Finally Marco made his decision and swallowed the thing, gagging slightly. "Ugh, you were right! It was..um...fantastic." He squeaked the last word and gave Star a fake smile. This caused Star to squeal and give him a big hug.

"Thank you for doing this with me Marco! I hope you had as much fun as I did!" She giggled and released the hug. Without a warning, Star stole Marco's phone from his back pocket and skipped over to the exit of the kitchen. "Now i'm going to see what other challenges we can do together!" With that, the magical princess happily pranced to her room unknowingly leaving Marco all alone in a messy kitchen.

There was much more to having a magical princess as a foreign exchange student. But no matter the cost, Star would always be Marco's favourite out of them all. Cleaning a kitchen was definitely worth having her warm company.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Next one-shot will be uploaded shortly!**


	2. Hold Me Tight

**Hold me tight**

'I'm sorry, I just don't have the same feelings towards you man.'

Those words stung Marco right in his heart. He couldn't stop them from replaying in his head over and over. He had been stupid to confess his feelings towards her like that. He should have known that Jackie wasn't into him. She was way out of his league.

With tears threatening to leak out, Marco hanged his head low and opened the door to his house. As if on cue, Star bolted right to him with a gleaming smile. "Hey Marco! What took you so long?" Her question was never answered. The boy just walked by her and trudged up the stairs to his room.

Star's smile dropped slightly. What was wrong with her best friend? Deciding to see what was the matter, the magical princess ran up the stairs after him. Marco's door was shut, but this didn't stop Star from knocking on the door. "Uh Marco? You in there?" Since there was no answer, Star had to open the door herself to check him out.

There Marco was, laying on his bed with a devastated facial expression. This caused Star to internally wilt. She had never seen her friend look this upset, since...ever actually.

"Marco what's-"

"She wasn't interested." Marco interrupted flatly, staring at the ceiling. The magical princess was still confused. Who was he talking about? Was it someone from school?

"I asked Jackie out. She said no." Marco chose to just tell Star instead of her asking over and over. It saved the pain, he just had to let it out no matter how much it hurt to say it. Star could hear the sadness in his voice. The way it cracked like he was holding back tears; it made Star's heart break into a million pieces.

"Oh Marco...I'm so sorry..." She slowly made her way to his bed and sat down beside his lying form. Star knew all too well how much Jackie had meant to her Earth friend. He had a crush on her since kindergarten for all Star knew because of the freeze day flashbacks.

The two of them fell silent. Star had to think carefully before she spoke. She didn't want to say the wrong thing since her friend was super fragile at the moment.

"I don't know much about Earth and the gist of it, but I do know how great of a person you are. You always have my back whenever I need a hand. We fight monsters side by side, go dimension hopping, and even spent like sixty hours together during the freeze day. Through it all, you never failed to keep me smiling. You're the perfect package Marco, Jackie is seriously missing out. I know that for sure." Finishing her speech, Star was surprised to feel arms wrap around her. It was no other than Marco who gave the princess the tightest hug ever.

"Thanks Star. I know you're trying, and I appreciate it. I just can't help but feel awful. I never felt these feelings towards anyone else other than Jackie...it's going to be hard to move on." Marco released Star and sat up right beside her on his bed. Before Marco could say anything else, Star jumped up on her feet and faced him.

The young teen gave him a smile before leaving his room and going downstairs. Star couldn't bare to see Marco like this. She needed to do something to keep his mind off Jackie.

That's when Star began preparing a surprise for him in hopes that it would make him smile again. A splash of magic here, a splash there; this was going to be a perfect night for the two.

Finally finished, Star blew on her wand and put her hands on her hips. Marco was going to love it! "Ohhhh Marcooo!" The cheerful girl sang out while bounding up the stairs. She wasn't going to take no for an answer, she really wanted her friend to see what was waiting for him.

Once she opened Marco's door, she was surprised to see him still laying on his bed. The expression on his face never changed. It still looked like someone had ripped away something special from him. It hurt Star's feelings a bit though. Marco barley ever talked to Jackie, and he still cared for her dearly.

Marco and Star hung out daily, yet it felt like Jackie was more important to him. Shaking those horrible thoughts out of her head, the princess put a bright smile on and grabbed Marco's hand. "Marco you've go to come down stairs! It's super important, you have to see it!" She constantly pulled on his arm, but he didn't budge.

"Star, I'm really not in the mood. If it's another Earth thing that you have discovered, that's great." With that Marco turned over so that his back was facing Star. Star found this kind of rude. Did all Earth boys act like this when they were heartbroken? No matter, Star wasn't having any of this.

"Please Marco! You have to get up and see! I swear you won't regret it!" Star was begging now, poking Marco's back over and over. Finally Feeling like she was going nowhere, Star got frustrated. With a swift movement she took out her dimensional scissors from her pocket. She then cut in the air that opened a portal, and pushed him in.

"Star- WHA!" The blonde jumped in after him. The portal brought them downstairs where Star wanted to go all this time.

Star landed gracefully on her feet, while Marco landed face first onto the floor. "Really Star?! I told you that-" The rest of what he was going to say got caught in his throat. He had to blink a couple times to make sure he wasn't losing it. Right in front of him was everything he could ever think of. Motivational cat posters, a warm fireplace, an array of movies, a comfy couch with many pillows and blankets, and even warm hot chocolate.

"I knew you were feeling down, so I wanted to cheer you up!" Star said and gave Marco a warm smile that could make anyone melt. Looking around, Marco was speechless. She...she did this all for him, and he was nothing but a jerk towards her.

"You don't like it...I..."

"No Star...I love it. I love everything...just...wow." Marco fell silent in awe. Star took this moment to grab his hand and sit down beside him on the couch. "I care about you Marco. I couldn't leave you feeling heartbroken; I just couldn't." She whispered the rest, eyes still focused on the brown haired boy beside her.

Still too amazed for words, Marco could only lean in and hug his best friend super tight. It meant that he really appreciated everything Star had done for him. Sometimes things were just too great for words.

"Now who wants nachos?" Star's voice rang out suddenly as the two released from the hug. Not waiting for an answer, Star quickly jumped up from her spot and ran to the kitchen. Once she came back, she revealed a plate full of a replica of 'Marco's Super Awesome Nachos.' You could tell by looking at them that it was Star's first time making nachos, but it didn't fail to make Marco's face light up.

For the rest of the night, the two monster fighters chatted, laughed, watched movies, and ate nachos all the while cuddling on the couch. The best part was, Marco forgot all about Jackie and enjoyed the night with his favourite foreign exchange student.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry, I just have a little tear in my eye. I'm not crying!**

 **I literally love every moment the two spend together! They are the perfect pair!**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews keep me motivated to write more chapters.**

 **I may also take requests for upcoming one-shots.**


	3. Marco's Guide to Nachos

**Marco's Guide to Nachos**

"Marco!"

Star Butterfly ran around the whole house in search of the brown haired boy. She was balancing a plate of what looked like nachos. "Marco!" She called out again passing the living room doing so. A quick glimpse of her friend caught her eye making her turn back around and bolt into the room.

"Oh hey Star-" He was quickly shushed by Star's finger that appeared pressed against his mouth. "Just try one!" The hyperactive princess cut in shoving the plate of her own nachos in his face. Marco hesitated for a moment and looked over at his friend. "You made your own nachos?" He questioned cautiously. He never smelt any smoke; she must have used her magic.

"Yep! I loved yours so I thought, why not make my own?" Star twiddled her wand in her free hand and brought it up to her face to blow on it. "With my wand it only took seconds and I had a plate of nachos right at my finger tips! You know how useful this will be?!"

Marco couldn't help but agree with Star. It would definitely save some time whenever the duo wanted some nachos. "Let's see how these taste." With that Marco popped a chip in his mouth. Almost instantly he spat it out coughing. "That was terrible!" He hacked trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Star's mouth dropped. "Really? Let me try." She took a chip and ate it as well. She chewed a bit before stopping; her face quickly twisted in disgust. "Ughhh you're right." Her voice sounded disappointed as she put the plate on the table.

"Unlimited nachos would have been so useful!" Star sulked slumping in a chair. "If I knew how to make my own, I would make them all the time!"

Hearing this caught Marco's attention. "So you wanna learn how to make your own? Well, you're talking to the professional. Maybe I could show you how." This sparked some interest in the blonde girl. She bounded up close to his face with a never faltering smile. "You'd really do that?!" She wrapped her arms around her mute friend and jumped with joy.

"Well what are you waiting for?! We have nachos to make!"

Marco didn't have time to even answer back as Star took his hand and dragged him into the kitchen with her. She placed Marco behind a counter, placed a chef hat on his head and stood right across of him.

"Alright chef Marco, educate me." The princess was very serious about this. Nachos were her favourite Earth food! She needed to know how to make them so that she could whip up a batch herself instead of always depending on Marco.

"Whoa whoa hold it! Nachos aren't as easy to make as you may think. It takes discipline to learn the art of the recipe that has been handed down the Diaz family for generations! Before you can even think about grabbing a pair of oven mitts, you need to know basic kitchen safety." Marco spoke pacing around the kitchen. Star had a notebook and it looked as if she were taking notes on everything the boy was saying.

"Alright the first thing to kitchen safety is to always keep long hair tied back. You wouldn't want your hair in the nachos right Star?" The blonde princess quickly used a spell that put her hair in a perfect pony tail. Who knew that spell would come in handy some day?

"Next is to always wash your hands before handling food." Marco led Star to the sink and they both scrubbed their hands and made them clean under the running water. "Okay now that that's done, always have a fire extinguisher near you. Your oven could burst into flames at any moment. You need to be cautious."

Star lit up. "Well luckily for us, I have a spell that could help us with that! Cotton Candy Fire Extinguish!" Pink cotton candy shot out of Star's wand and right in Marco's face. He wiped it off with lack of amusement and the young princess just awkwardly laughed it off.

"That's great Star. Now that we're done covering basic kitchen safety, we can start with the first step of making nachos." Marco said and walked over to the cupboard to fetch a bag of tortilla chips. "Yay!" Star clapped her hands together in anticipation. They were finally going to begin the first step!

"Could you get a pan? That's where we are going to put them on."

"Pan? You gotcha!" Star skipped out of the kitchen for a moment before skipping back with a confused look on her face. "Uh where do you keep your pans?"

Marco instantly face palmed.

* * *

 **Step one: Laying out the chips!**

"Alright Star, it may sound pretty easy but it takes some talent to- wait when did you open the chips?" Tortilla chips were already spread neatly on the pan leaving Marco seriously wondering how he did not notice Star doing that. "I thought I could try to do it on my own, sorry Marco!"

* * *

 **Step two: Grate some cheese!**

"You got the cheese?" Star nodded and held up the cheddar cheese in her hands. "Good. Now this is pretty simple. All you have to do is take the cheese grater and gently swipe the cheese against the grate up and down. Like this." The brown haired boy took the cheese from Star's grasp and gently did the following, until a small pile of cheese formed into the container. "Oooh! Lemme try!" She snatched it away from him and grated the cheese a little more aggressively. It didn't really matter as long as the cheese got grated.

* * *

 **Step three: Cut up those ingredients!**

"This is one of the most dangerous steps so you need to be super careful." Star ignored Marco's cautious comment and grabbed out a knife. She looked at it with gleaming eyes as if she were memorized. "Uh...on second thought maybe I'll be in charge of the chopping."

* * *

 **Step four: Layer like a pro!**

"You'll like this step the most! All you have to do is sprinkle some cheese and ingredients on the first layer. Two layers is the way to go. Don't hesitate to pile the ingredients on because the more the better!"

"You got it Diaz!" Star then started to delicately sprinkle some cheese on and the following toppings:

-Tomatoes

-Onions

-Olives

-jalapenos

She also added another layer of chips as Marco instructed and plopped more toppings on, finishing it off with cheese.

* * *

 **Step five: Put the masterpiece in the oven!**

"You made it to the final step. Well done Star! Most people don't make it this far and you didn't even make one mistake!" Marco congratulated the magical girl and she smiled warmly. "Thanks Marco! Now what do I have to do?"

"I already preheated the oven so all you have to do is put the pan in the oven. You'll need to wear these." Star excitedly squealed at this. "You're letting me wear the oven mitts?! This is so cool!" She took one and slipped it on one hand with a never faltering smile. Once they were both on, Star took the pan in two hands and steadily made her way over to the hot oven. Marco opened the door for her so that she could slip it n without any troubles.

Once the nachos were in the oven, all the duo had to do was wait.

* * *

 **Step six: Let them cool and enjoy!**

A loud ' _Ding'_ was heard which indicted that the nachos were done cooking. Marco turned off the oven and took the nachos out to cool. Of course he didn't forget to wear oven mitts! Safety was a must.

"Mmmmh! They look great!" Star reached out to grab a chip but Marco slapped her hand away. "Not yet Star! They haven't finished cooling down yet!" Star nodded understanding that they were probably very hot since they just came out of the oven. She just couldn't wait to dig in and see if the lessons paid off.

After a couple minutes, Marco told Star that they were okay to eat now. Not waiting another second, Star jumped out of her chair and booked it to the counter where the nachos were cooling down. The pan was now a perfect temperature to touch so it didn't burn her hands.

"Oh Marco these are going to taste amazing!" Star sang in a chipper tune and began to walk over to where Marco was sitting. To be honest, Marco couldn't wait either. He was pretty proud of Star for making her very own batch of nachos. Maybe she was finally warming up to Earth cultural.

The sight of what was right near Star's feet brought Marco back to reality. Going into panic mode, he shot up from his chair and yelled out for Star's name.

It all happened in slow motion.

Star's foot slipped on the tortilla chips bag and her feet flew out from under her. Star grabbed onto Marco but they both ended up on the floor. The nachos followed them, exploding all over the floor and covering the two teens.

"I guess we missed the cleaning step." Marco groaned looking around the disaster of a kitchen. All of their hard work was spread all over the floor. The five-second rule couldn't work in this scenario.

Instead of being upset, Star grabbed a chip that was stuck to Marco's sweater. It still had a few toppings on it so she took it and ate it. Marco noticed this and grabbed a chip that was stuck to Star's dress, eating it as well. The nachos tasted great without a doubt.

"Not bad chef Marco. I think we make a pretty good team."

"Yeah, I guess we do."

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait! The winter break is here so i'll finally have some time on my hands!**

 **Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
